Flenched
by X-Nina
Summary: What picture do you see when you hear the word flenched?? My first fanfic. Please R/R!


Flenched...  
  
  
  
Author: X-Nina  
  
Disclaimer: As you properly have guessed by now, I don't own the X-files or any of the characters who appears in my fanfic.  
  
Rating: PG13. Nothing you can't handle, it's just to be sure.  
  
Spoilers: I don't think so. If you find any, mail me. And if you don't, mail me anyway ;- )  
  
Summary: Flenched bodies…  
  
Special thanks: To my friend, Zille, who helped me writing this fanfic. Thank you!  
  
Time line: I don't really know…Before Mulder was abducted and Dogget doesn't exist. Mwhahahahahaha!! ( He never exists in my fanfics, so if you're just crazy about him, don't read my fics. )  
  
Review: Yes!!! I don't have a clue about what should happen next in this fic. Please mail me some ideas!! ( xnina@sol.dk )  
  
  
  
2.03 Am  
  
1 Scullys apartment  
  
2 Driiing… Driiing…  
  
The sound slowly got trough the heavy, warm wall of sleep.  
  
Driiing…  
  
Scully finely started to wake up, at least enough to force her arm out of the bed, to get the phone on her nightstand, without opening her eyes.  
  
"Scully" she mumbled into the phone.  
  
"Hey Scully it's me!" Mulders voice was annoyingly fresh.  
  
"There has been two murders. I need you here to do the autopsy."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Scully, are you there?.."  
  
"Yes Mulder, I'm here. I guess I just don't see the point. I mean; why can't this wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"The guys who were shot were FBI-agents, so this case have first priority. When can you be here?"  
  
"About half an hour. But Mulder why did were we assigned to this case? What makes it an X-file?"  
  
Mulder hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Great Scully, see you then!" He didn't bother to answer her question.  
  
Wonderful! Now she had to get up of her lovely warm and cosy bed to put her hands into two disgusting dead bodies… FBI should pay her better.  
  
She finally opened her eye, convincing herself, that she had to. After all, it was her job.  
  
The room wasn't dark, as she had expected. The pale light from the moon streamed in through the window and bathed everything in silver light.  
  
She put the phone back on the table, and got out of the bed. The cool air surrounded her, giving her arms and legs slight trays of goose bumbs.  
  
She stretched out, and wondered wether she had time to get some breakfast before she left. She lifted her head to look at her alarm clock. The red digital numbers showed 2.11, she hadn't got any time to eat. She stretched again; decided that she at least had time for a quick shower and a cup of tea.  
  
At the time she was ready to go, it was 2.26.  
  
She went down to her car, rode to the office, and was there right in time.  
  
2.33 AM  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington DC  
  
Scully parked her car and hurried into the FBI building, down to Mulders office, home of the X-files. It was strange; there were almost no people in the hallways. But then again maybe it wasn't that strange, after all it was 3 in the morning.  
  
She opened the door to Mulders office, expecting him to sit in the chair next to the table, and look at her when she entered the room.  
  
But he didn't. In fact he wasn't in the room at all. She turned the light on and went to the table. There was a note on it.  
  
"Hi Scully! Sorry to drag you all the way down here in the middle of the night, but you have to come to the crime scene, because they won't let me move the bodies. See you at this address."  
  
So that was the reason there were no one around.  
  
Scully walked out of the room and went back to her car, once again.  
  
3.06 AM  
  
Crime scene  
  
Far away!  
  
Scully parked her car a little away from the crowd. There were a lot of agents and police officers.  
  
She was about to enter the crime scene by lifting the yellow tape that said "Crime scene. Do not cross," over her head, but was stopped in mid- movement.  
  
"Who are you?" A tall man in trench coat looked mean at her. Suspicious, like she wasn't suppose to be there.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm special agent Dana Scully with the FBI." She said, showing him her badge in a routtined movement with her hand.  
  
"I haven't heard anything about the FBI being involved. Are you sure this is your crime scene?" he looked sceptical at her, like she was a little girl who had gotten away from her mother. And what was that about he hadn't heard the FBI should be there? Had Mulder got her into some kind of trouble?  
  
"Yes, I'm positive, this is the right crime scene," she answered, annoyance tracing in her voice.  
  
"I was called down here by my partner, special agent Mulder. I was supposed to meet him here."  
  
"Okay, sure. You can enter."  
  
She turned around, lifted the yellow tape again, this time without interruptions.  
  
She looked around, and found Mulder. Their eyes met.  
  
"Scully, there you are! You're a bit late, aren't you?" He said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Well Mulder, if I had known I was going to drive 20 miles in the middle of the night I hadn't even answered the phone. So tell me now Mulder, what is this case about, and why is it an X-file? I have been curious about that ever since you refused answering my question over the phone."  
  
He looked like he knew why, but didn't rely want to tell her.  
  
"Mulder come on... I don't have to guess it, do I...?"  
  
"Well, I think you'll know why, when you see the bodies." They started walking.  
  
"They have been torn apart like some sort of animal have been playing with them. But still it's done, well, kind of... systematic..."  
  
"Okay... Can't wait to see em!"  
  
They walked for a moment without saying anything.  
  
"So... What du you say?" Mulder asked, as they reached the bodies.  
  
Scully bent over, to have a better look at them.  
  
"Well, I can't do much without performing an autopsy. Why wouldn't they let you move them?"  
  
"They didn't tell me."  
  
"Then what are we doing here Mulder? I can first do the autopsy when we're back in DC, and that'll take half the night... " Scully looked at her watch "Yes, we would be back about four o'clock. I could have been in my bed sleeping for two more hours."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Scully, I guess I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get on with this case as soon as possible. It's the first time in a while we're actual doing something official, if you can call it that. I mean; this is big stuff. And while we are doing it, we are also working with the supernatural. It was just so great that for once, those two things could get together, so I was to fast."  
  
"Okay..." Scully looked a bit more accepting... "Apology accepted.. Come on; let's get some breakfast. You woke me up, you're buying."  
  
Mulder smiled at her.  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
  
  
So, what do you think?? Should I write any more of this stuff? It's my first fanfiction, so I would really like to hear your opinion. And, do you have any ideas what this case should be about? Couse I don't… You can mail me at this address: xnina@sol.dk 


End file.
